fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities and Form List (Dragon Ball: Xenosoul)
This is a list of attacks, techniques, and forms of the cast of Dragon Ball: Xenosoul. Fusions will be listed separately from the non-fused cast. Everyone can do a Full Power Energy Wave (Ultimate), Full Power Energy Volley (Super), and Explosive Waves (support) thus will not be listed. Abilities and Form List Individuals Kid Goku ''Super Attacks'' *Kamehameha *Janken Fist (a.k.a Rock, Scissors, Paper Rush) *Eight-Arm Fist *Rock Throw (Great Ape only) ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Punch Through! *Mouth Blast (Great Ape only) ''Support Techniques'' *Afterimage ''Transformation(s) *Saiyan Ape/Great Ape the moon or an artificial moon is present on the stage (changes attacks) Goku ''Super Attacks *Kamehameha (Becomes Kaio-ken Kamehameha if Kaio-ken is active) *Headshot *Destructo Disc/Kienzan *Janken Fist (a.k.a Rock, Scissors, Paper Rush) *Meteor Smash *Twin Dragon Shot *Ki Explosion *Ki Landmines ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Hakai (a.k.a Destruction) only in Super Saiyan Blue *Super Kamehameha *Instant Kamehameha *Dash Kamehameha *Meteor Combination *Spirit Bomb/Genki Dama (Can charge for Large, Super, Universe) only *Mafuba (a.k.a Evil Containment Wave) *Dragon Fist ''Support Techniques'' *Kaio-ken (x1, x2 ,x3, x4, x10, x20) only base and Super Saiyan Blue *Solar Flare *Instantaneous Movement/Instant Transmission *Afterimage *Energy Shield *Ultra Instinct "Sign" Only ''Transformation(s) *Super Saiyan 1 (Grade 1, 2, and 3) *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue *Ultra Instinct "Form" (Activate while in "Sign") ''Fusions *Vegito (Via Potara with Vegeta) form for both *Gogeta (Via Fusion Dance with Vegeta) form for both *Baroto (Via Potara with Bardock) form for both *Gokhan (Via Potara with Gohan) form for both Gohan ''Super Attacks'' *Masenko *Kamehameha *Explosive Madan ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Super Masenko *Super Kamehameha *Special Beam Cannon ''Support Techniques'' *Afterimage *Pep Talk Transformations *Super Saiyan (Grade 1 only) *Super Saiyan 2 *Unlocked Potential (Elder Kai) Base *Unlocked Potential (Elder Kai) Saiyan 1 *Unlocked Potential (Elder Kai) Saiyan 2 ''Fusion(s) *Gokhan (Via Potara with Goku) form for both Future Gohan ''Super Attacks *Kamehameha (One-handed ver.) *Masenko (One-handed ver.) ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Super Kamehameha (One-handed ver.) *Special Beam Cannon ''Support Techniques'' *Afterimage *All-Out ''Transformation(s) *Super Saiyan 1 1 only Goten Vegeta (Scouter) Vegeta ''Super Attacks *Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack *Dirty Fireworks *Maximum Flasher *Final Impact ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Final Flash *Gamma Burst Flash *Final Explosion *Super Galick Gun *Heat Dome Attack *Super Big Bang Attack ''Support Techniques'' *Majin Influence (Keeps Vegeta in Super Saiyan 1 or 2) *Afterimage *Saiyan Pride ''Transformation(s) *Super Saiyan (Grade 1, 2, and 3) *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue (Normal, Evolution) Kid Trunks Future Trunks ''Super Attacks *Galick Gun *Masenko *Buster Cannon *Finish Buster ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Final Flash *Super Galick Gun *Super Buster Cannon *Heat Dome Attack *Final Explosion *Hopeful Sword Slash ''Support Techniques'' *Solar Flare *Afterimage *Sword Pull (changes normal attacks) ''Transformation(s) *Super Saiyan (Grades 1, 2, and 3) *Super Saiyan 2 (Normal, Rage) Krillin Tien Shinhan Yamcha Piccolo ''Super Attacks *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Turtle Style Last Resort *Light Grenade *Mouth Energy Wave ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Special Beam Cannon *Hellzone Grenade *Mafuba (Evil Containment Wave) *Crush (Giant Form exclusive) ''Support Techniques'' *Antenna Beam *Telekinesis *Regeneration *Flashing Eyes ''Transformation(s) *Giant Form (Changes normal attacks and limits Ultimates) Android 17/Lapis Android 18/Lazuli Good Buu Pure/Kid Buu Bardock Beerus Champa Cabba Caulifla Kale Hit Saonel Frost Jiren Toppo/Top Dyspo Brianne de Chateau Napapa Magi Kayo Katopesla Basil Lavendar Bergamo Ganos Mercenary Tao (Cyborg) King Piccolo Frieza ''Super Attacks *Death Beam *Death Wave *Death Saucer *Eye Lasers *Nova Strike ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Death Ball *Supernova ''Support Techniques'' * ''Transformations'' *First Form *Second Form *Third Form *Final Form (100% Power, Ultimate Evolution) Cell ''Super Attacks'' *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Destructo Disc/Kienzan *Death Beam (can fire multiple times) *Big Bang Attack *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Eye Laser *Mouth Energy Wave ''Ultimate Attacks'' *Super Kamehameha *Super Galick Gun *Super Big Bang Attack *Full Power Death Beam *Corrupted Genki Dama/Spirit Bomb (Base, Large) *Special Beam Cannon *Death Ball *Supernova *Self-Destruction (Only Semi-Perfect) ''Support Techniques'' *Solar Flare *Afterimage *Telekinesis *Regeneration *Android Barrier *Instantaneous Movement/Instant Transmission (Only Perfect Cell) Transformation(s) *"Semi-Perfect" Cell *Perfect Cell (Normal, Power Weighted, Super) Dabura Broly Broly (Stories) Cooler Meta Cooler Janemba Moro Goku Black Zamasu Fusions Vegito ''Super Attacks'' *All of Goku's Super Attacks *All of Vegeta's Super Attacks *Scatter Finger Beam *Big Bang Kamehameha ''Ultimate Attacks'' *All of Goku's Ultimate Attacks *All of Vegeta's Ultimate Attacks *Final Kamehameha (Fused version) *Spirit Sword ''Support Techniques'' *All of Goku's Support Techniques *All of Vegeta's Support Techniques Transformation(s) *All of Goku's transformations *All of Vegeta's transformations Gogeta ''Super Attacks'' *All of Goku's Super Attacks *All of Vegeta's Super Attacks *Big Bang Kamehameha ''Ultimate Attacks'' *All of Goku's Ultimate Attacks *All Vegeta's Ultimate Attacks *Stardust Breaker *Final Kamehameha (Fused version) ''Support Techniques'' *All of Goku's Support Techniques *All of Vegeta's Support Techniques ''Transformation(s) *All of Goku's transformations *All of Vegeta's transformations Gotenks ''Super Attacks *All of Goten's Super Attacks *All of Kid Trunks's Super Attacks *Revenge Cannon *Wolf Fang Fist *Volleyball Attack *Dynamite Kick ''Ultimate Attacks'' *All of Goten's Ultimate Attacks *All of Kid Trunks's Ultimate Attacks *Galatic Donuts (Can create more before or after capture) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack ''Support Techniques'' *All of Kid Trunks's Support techniques *All of Goten's Support techniques ''Transformation(s) *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Kefla Fused Zamasu Gokhan ''Super Attacks *All of Goku's Super Attacks *All of Gohan Super Attacks ''Ultimate Attacks'' *All of Goku's Ultimate Attacks *All of Gohan's Ultimate Attacks *Meteor Burst Support Techniques *All of Goku's Support techniques *All of Gohan's Support techniques ''Transformation(s)'' *All of Goku's Transformations *All of Gohan's Transformations Baroto Vegenks Future Gohanks Tiencha Trivia *True to all depictions of Potara, all characters will be at base or powered to base forms when using Potara fusion. **The exception is Goku Black, he'll fuse with Zamasu in Super Saiyan Rosé. This will also explain why transformations don't carry over to Fused Zamasu. *This game provides a rare opportunity to see a base Gogeta. Category:Subpages Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Dragon Ball Games